Druid
Description Druids cast divine spells much the same way clerics do, though most get their spells from the power of nature rather than from deities. Their spells are oriented toward nature and animals. They strive to live in harmony with the natural world, and hate anything that is not part of the natural cycle, especially aberrations and undead creatures. In addition to spells, druids gain an increasing array of magical powers, including the ability to take the shapes of animals, as they advance in level. Alignment restrictions: Any partially neutral - druids, in keeping with nature's ultimate indifference, must maintain at least some measure of dispassion. * Ex-Druids = a druid who changes to a prohibited alignment keeps all of their abilities but is prevented from gaining levels as a druid until she regains an alignment with a neutral component. Multiclass restriction : Can not multiclass with monk. Additional progressions Animal Companion A druid begins the game with an Animal companion. Animal companions are loyal allies in any battle. As your character gains experience, his or her animal companion will also grow in power. Animal companions cannot be directly controlled by their master. They can be controlled with limited efficiency through vocal commands, and set to defensive or offensive behaviors as well as force them to enter stealth. They become more powerful as the master advances. The only penalty the master suffers from the animal companion's death is that they cannot summon the companion again until they have rested. Animal companions can be named, but cannot be tinted. Nature Sense A druid gains a +2 bonus to Survival and a +2 bonus to Search and Spot while in wilderness areas. Woodland Stride Starting at 2nd level, a druid gains a +10% movement increase when in outdoor, natural environments. Trackless Step At 3rd level, a druid gains a +4 competence bonus to Hide and Move Silently checks when in wilderness areas. Resist Nature's Lure Starting at 4th level, a druid gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against all Fear spells and effects. Wild Shape *At 5th level, a druid gains the ability to turn himself into an animal and back again once per day. A druid can use this ability more times per day at 6th, 7th, 10th, 14th, 18th, 22nd, 26th and 30th level. The forms available to him are bear, boar, wolf, or badger. *At 12th level, a druid gains the ability to turn himself into a dire animal. The dire form replaces the current animals with dire bear, dire boar, dire wolf, or dire badger. More details about this ability can be found on the Wild Shape description page. Venom immunity At 9th level, a druid gains immunity to all poisons. Plant Shape At 12th level, a druid is able to wild shape into a plant creature - a shambling mound or a treant. Using this ability counts against his normal uses of wild shape. More details about this ability can be found on the Plant Shape description page. Elemental Shape *At 16th level, a druid becomes able to use wild shape to change into a huge elemental (air, earth, fire, or water) once per day. These elemental forms are in addition to his normal wild shape usage. In addition to the normal effects of wild shape, the druid gains all the elemental's immunities, extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities. At 18th level, a druid becomes able to assume elemental form twice per day, and at 20th level he can do so three times per day. *At 20th level, a druid gains the ability to turn himself into an elder elemental. The elder form replaces the current elementals with elder air elemental, elder earth elemental, elder fire elemental and elder water elemental. More details about this ability can be found on the Elemental Wild Shape description page. Spellcasting *Druid spell list *Druid spell progression: Druids have the same spell progression as clerics. A druid casts divine spells, which are drawn from the druid spell list. To prepare or cast a spell, the druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid's spell is 10 + the spell level + the druid's Wisdom modifier. A druid can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he must choose which spells to prepare before resting. Spontaneous Conversion Druids can spontaneously cast any summon creature spell (eg. summon creature I). Special Feats Notes Druid specific feats There are a number of feats specifically designed to be used with the Druid class. The following list covers these feats for convenience. * Extra Wild Shape: +2 Wild Shape uses/day. Up to +1 Elemental Shape use/day. ** Not very useful unless you have Natural spell which lets you cast spells in when shifted. ** It can however prove useful to players who want to take advantage of Elephant's hide or Oaken resilience multiple times. ** Does not count towards minimum Wild Shape requirements for feats like Magical Beast Wild Shape and Dragon Shape. * Elephant's Hide: You can spend one of your wild shapes for the day to give yourself a natural armor bonus of +7 for 10 minutes ** It only provides +2 AC higher than Barkskin or Spiderskin at their highest levels and they do not stack together. ** Useful if someone needs to free up the spell slots for Barkskin or Spiderskin. ** Also has these advantages over Barkskin and Spiderskin: it is "cast" instantaneously and is not dispellable. ** Cannot be used while shifted. Short duration. * Natural Spell: Can cast divine/arcane(multiclass) spells while in Wild Shape. ** A must-have ability for any druid who wants to take full advantage of Wild Shapes. ** Allows a shifted Druid to cast Magic fang and Greater magic fang on himself. ** As of v1.12, the Druid does not benefit from casting Nature's Avatar on himself in Wild Shape, severely limiting the usefulness of Wild Shapes. ** It does NOT permit a Druid to cast Epic spells while in Wild Shape (v1.12 - 1.23) * Oaken Resilience: Can spend Wild Shape use to be immune to poison, sleep, and critical hits. ** Fantastic ability for the critical hit/sneak immunity alone. ** Cannot be used while shifted, but can prior to shifting. Short duration. * Magical Beast Wild Shape(Epic): Use one wild shape use to transform into a celestial leopard, phase spider, or winter wolf. ** Only the Celestial Leopard can be buffed using Flame Weapon, and the added damage bonus of Storm Avatar. * Dragon Shape(Epic): The character may use wild shape to change into a dragon. ** Dragon Shape requires now 27 Wisdom and becomes available at 27th Druid. ** Dragon Shape's Dragons improves at 28 and 30 Druid. ** As of v1.22, the Druid DOES benefit from casting Magic Fang, and Greater Magic Fang on themselves but can no longer do so using the Treant shape. ** They can use Flame Weapon, and the added damage bonus of Storm Avatar. * Dragon Companion(Epic): The Druid can summon a small blue dragon or bronze dragon as a companion. ** See Pet Comparison. * Epic Animal Companion (Epic) ** Your animal companion's abilities are determined as if you had three additional levels. ** See Pet Comparison.Category:Playable Class Category:Base classes Category:Spellcasting classes